Neuronal cell death occurs in neurodegenerative disorders (including Parkinson's disease, Huntington's disease, Alzheimer's disease, multiple sclerosis, and amyotrophic lateral sclerosis), stroke, hypoxic-ischemic brain or spine injury, transplantation, and hearing loss. Compounds that improve neuronal cell viability are potential drugs for treating these conditions.
Although extensive research has been conducted in this area, there has been little success. See, e.g., Quinn, et al., Neurology, 1998, 51, S25-29. Effective drugs for treating the above-mentioned diseases are in great demand.